The GSR way: Shopping For Groceries
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: Out of the corner of her eye she saw him'. This is a One shot that is full of fluff. If you this story check out The GSR way: Walking The Dog.


**NEED TO READ:**** This is a short One-shot. In this story Sara and Grissom have only been seeing each other for a couple of months (They aren't living together). Thanks to CSI Granger for the beta editing.**

**I was completely board and just turned on my computer and out came this story so it's a bit random. :D So I hope you like it any reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Your going to make me say it aren't you! You evil people. in a low whisper 'I don't own CSI'. Now if you will excuse me I am off to cry in the corner.**

"Damn!" Sara shouted out loud. She had just come back from the supermarket and had forgotten about 10 'necessary' items.

"Great" She sighed sarcastically as she began walking back towards her front door. She grabbed all her keys, stomped out her front door, slamming it behind her. Half way down the corridor, she sighed loudly again; turned on her heels and went to lock her door. Finally reaching her car, she clicked it open switched the engine on, and turned the music on full blast, nodding her head to an all too familiar song.

"One way… or another…" She loudly sang along with the radio.

"Maybe next week…" She turned the corner and headed for the supermarket.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Grissom had just walked into the supermarket, he hated shopping; but it had to be done sometime so he thought that now was the best time to go. As he stepped inside, he looked around – it was like a ghost town, flashbacks of old western movies appeared.

_Was that a hay bail rolling by?!_

He grabbed one of the baskets located next to him and began to walk down to the first aisle. After placing multiple groceries in the basket he began to walk down to the second aisle.

_God shopping is so boring!_

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Sara entered the store; grabbed a basket and began to walk down the first aisle. Only 10 minutes ago she was in this same store; and she didn't fancy staying in there for much longer than what she had to. As she walked up the aisle her eyes scanned the many products looking for the ones that she needed. She located the broccoli and glanced down at her list in her hand.

"Milk next…" She whispered to herself, and headed for the second aisle.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

He walked down to the bottom of the aisle and located the cheese.

_Why does there have to be this many types! One would do me fine…_

He stood there contemplation which type of cheese to buy.

"Hi" Grissom jumped around at high speed only to find that it was Sara.

"Jeez, Sara, you gave me the fright of my life!" He almost squeaked as he stared into her chocolate brown orbs; coughing slightly to regain his composure. Sara smiled slightly before winking at him. She grabbed a bottle of milk and began walking towards the next aisle.

"See you!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Yeah, goodbye Sara." He replied; slightly confused with what had just happened; but she was already in the next aisle and so didn't hear him.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRSGRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

"Are you following me?" Sara questioned as she saw Grissom walk towards her.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He gave her a small smile.

"Have you seen the flour?" Sara asked as a smile appeared and started to consume her face.

"Yeah it's here." He stated as he walked towards the flour and was about to grab a bag but realised that he didn't know which one she liked. He turned on the spot.

"Which…" He was cut short when he realised that Sara was standing a few centimetres away from him Startled, his hands broke into a nervous sweat; the basket that he held was close to slipping out of his hand.

"I, err…" He stuttered, trying to form the words in his mind, but every time he opened his mouth they jumbled up.

"Yes Griss?" Sara prompted as she placed one hand against one of the packets of flour; effectively pinning him to the wall.

_What the hell has gotten into her?_

"I…what…" He continued to stutter, a drop of sweat running down the back of his neck.

"Hmmm…I thought so." Sara stated while looking directly at Grissom.

"You…thought what?" He managed to form a coherent sentence.

"Oh, just that the organic flour costs more than the normal flour." She told him as she leaned forwards and grabbed the organic flour. After grabbing the flour she removed her hand and pulled away, placing the flour in her basket she leaned in close to Grissom.

"But it's worth it." She whispered.

"Oh." Grissom whispered straight back. As he began to walk behind Sara, he was on his way to the next aisle, and as he passed her he slapped her on the butt. Sara's head snapped up; her jaw dropped to the floor and she moved her hands to where he had just slapped her.

_Did he just…_

_No, he couldn't have…_

_I think he did…_

"Gilbert Grissom!" She blurted out in shock.

_Oh my god! Did I seriously just do that?_

_Yeah and it was a proper slap as well!_

_I'm glad that you think this is funny. _

"You called." He replied as he poked his head back around to the aisle that she was located in. Noticing the look of bewilderment on her face, he instantly broke out into the biggest grin, and almost started giggling.

"You are so…so…" She shouted her being the one who could not form a proper sentence now.

"I know." He winked before he disappeared around the corner. Quick to follow him, she turned the corner into the aisle that he just went into, expecting to see him there she put on her best angry face; but he wasn't there. Even more confused than before, she headed over to the bread section and grabbed a loaf, placed in her basket and turned around. There he was, centimetres away from her.

"Well hello again." She smiled one of her full watt Sara Sidle smiles.

_God I love it when she does that, she could light up a whole city with that smile._

"Hello." He replied barley above a whisper as he brought his hand up and placed it to the side of her.

"Is there any reason that you have me pinned to the stack of bread?" Sara asked while raising her left eyebrow, trying to conceal her laughter.

"Because I want to do this…" He said before he leant forwards and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Pulling back, he looked mildly pleased with himself.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered.

"You could have at least kissed me on the lips!" She told him before she gave him a chance to process what she had said; she had leaned forwards and captured his mouth. Grissom bought his hand up and caressed her cheek, stroking it with his thumb softly.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, making a small circling pattern on her cheek.

"Thanks but will you please tell me why you're whispering?" She inquired.

"Because I don't want any one else to hear our special little moment." Grissom told her seriously.

Sara broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Quiet the romantic aren't you?" She exclaimed in between giggles.

"Wooing me in the middle of the bread section, in a mildly priced shopping mall…"

"Okay! I get it." He said between her giggles.

"Come on Romeo; let's take you home, we've had enough sappy business for one day." She exclaimed as she linked her arm in his and leaned her head against his shoulder. They walked to the end of the aisle while Sara scrunched up her shopping list and shoved it in her pocket. Shopping could wait she had much more important things going on.

_Gil what are you doing? You've still got to finish the shopping._

_Hello Sara just said she was taking me home! Stuff the shopping! _

_Oh and by the way, just to let you no, she called you sappy._

"I am not sappy." Grissom stated, faking a pout.

"Believe me Romeo, you are and always will be." Sara replied as they began to walk to the checkout.


End file.
